Competencias
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Zuko sabía perfectamente que estaba lejos de ser el primero en la lista de preferencias de Katara.


Competencias

Zuko sabía perfectamente que estaba lejos de ser el primero en la lista de preferencias de Katara.

Eso lo tenía claro desde el día en que llegó al templo con el propósito de unirse al equipo Avatar y ella le explicó de la manera más clara imposible, que no confiaba en él y que era capaz de aplastarlo ante cualquier señal de querer herir a Aang.

Pero Zuko era…bueno…Zuko; no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Por un lado estaban todos los pretendientes de Katara, comenzando por ese maestrucho tierra, ¿cómo se llamaba? Haru. Que parecía estar pegado a ella durante todo lo que fue su estadía en aquel templo del aire. Aunque no podía compararse con ése, claro. _No había punto de comparación._

Luego estaba Jet. Con él las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Quizás ello si pudieron haber sido amigos. Tal vez él y Katara si _pudieron_ haber tenido algo. Jet era un buen chico después de todo; luchaba por una buena causa.

Si no fuera por lo que sucedió en Ba SingSe, quizás Zuko si hubiese tenido una oportunidad; su comportamiento en las Catacumbas de Cristal fue horrible, la traicionó. Al mismo tiempo que Jet se convirtió en un mártir de la causa. Jet murió protegiendo a Katara y sus amigos. _No podía_ competir con Jet.

Zuko suspiró y cambió de posición contra el muro en que estaba. Durante toda su estadía en el templo del aire y los viajes posteriores, la sombra de Jet, el apasionado guerrillero, lo abrumaba.

Él sabía perfectamente que en cuanto a preferencias, no podría competir con Jet. Mucho menos con Aang.

Desde que la encontró en el Polo Sur sus vidas estuvieron conectadas en una eterna persecución tras un objetivo que a veces parecía inalcanzable. Sintió que la tuvo en su poder cuando la ató a ese árbol junto al río y tuvo entre sus manos el collar de compromiso que heredó de su madre, y saboreó cada instante –solo que no lo sabía en ese momento-.

Más tarde, en el templo, se dedicó a mirarla hacer sus labores del hogar y entrenar a Aang. Si, sobre todo cuando entrenaba a Aang, pues le era difícil apartar la mirada de la tersa piel de sus piernas y espalda con la ropa ligera que usaba.

Aun así se preguntaba de vez en cuando en qué momento fue que llegó a enamorarse de Katara. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, por supuesto: cuando Azula osó apuntarla con un rayo. Recuerda perfectamente la sensación que tuvo cuando la vio en peligro.

¡Hah! Si tan solo Sokka lo supiera; no haría otra cosa más que cortarle las manos. Miró a Katara que maniobraba con un delgado hilillo de agua fresca. Sí había otra cosa para la que la maestra agua lo prefería a él por mucho.

-¡Hey, chispitas!-se oyó una risa-¿sabes nadar, cierto?-y un segundo después cayó un ya no tan delgado chorro de agua sobre Zuko, que seguía tumbado contra uno de los muros de las habitaciones del palacio de la nación del Fuego.

-No me parece justo, estaba distraído-respondió el maestro fuego, poniéndose de pie-Si hubiese estado pendiente, no lograrías poner una sola gota sobre mí.

-¿Ah, sí?-rió-¿El Señor del Fuego en persona me está desafiando? ¿A mí, una humilde campesina de la tribu agua del sur?-acompañado con un tono que poco tenía de humilde, sino más bien cargado de sarcasmo y un ademán con las manos.

-Puedes sentirse honrada- respondió él, son falsa arrogancia.

Y dicho esto, procedió a lanzarse contra la chica para continuar el juego que ella había comenzado.

Ella cayó bajo su peso y el chico sobre ella. La besó.

Katara sonrió.

-La última vez fue contra un árbol-el chico se sonrojó ante este comentario-el cambio es bueno.

No. No necesitaba ser el primero en la lista de preferencias de Katara. Él definitivamente no entraba en esa lista. Para ella, Zuko era otra cosa; el hombre que la obligo a huir de su tribu, el que la ató a un árbol y robó su collar, el que la traicionó en el Reino Tierra, el que más tarde la ayudaría a encontrar a los asesinos de su madre, el hombre que le salvó la vida, arriesgando la suya propia.

Era el chico que pasó de ser el príncipe exiliado, enemigo del Avatar, al actual Señor del Fuego, uno de sus mejores amigos. Era el hombre del que se había enamorado sin remedio en contra de todo pronóstico y voluntad.

_Y eso no tenía competencia._

* * *

**Espero que les guste, estoy un poco oxidada, mi carrera universitaria no me deja mucho espacio para respirar, pero supongo que me sirve para soltar la mano. Comentarios? **


End file.
